A Pre-Equestrian Adventure
by The Interdimensional Traveler
Summary: An important day for a regular kid turns his world around, landing him in pre-Equestrian times! Now Midnight Star, he will learn what true friendship is. Adventures await! He'll find love? Maybe. On top of that, he still has to deal with siblings... Wonderful...


** Hello, readers. I'm starting an MLP-fic! The reason I haven't updated An Interdimensional Journey is for a number of reasons. First of all, I lost track of schoolwork, and ended up having to do only work for a while. Then I got home past curfew and lost my electronic privileges. So out the window that went. But I'm back, doing an extra series on the side. AIJ will still happen, it will be updated soon. But with that out of the way, let the inner Brony unleash! I do not own anything of MLP: FiM, nor am I affiliated in any way with the production of the show, comics, merchandise or anything else but this story. Happy, Hasbro?**

I woke up.

It was a dark and stormy night.

No, really, it was.

Anyway, I was awake. Somehow. There was a noise. What was that? As I climbed out of bed, I looked at my clock. 2:14 am. Then I heard it again. _Click, clomp, click, clomp._ Someone was walking around. Wait. That clicking sounded like claws on wood. But not a cat's. We have cats, and those are _not_ cat's claws. Again, it continues. _Click, clomp, click, clomp. _***GASP* **Could it be that it isn't cat's claws, but the person in our house have high heels, but the second shoe's heel doesn't quite touch the ground?

No, wait. What kind of burglar would do that!? They're coming down the hallway! As I heard them approach, I stood petrified in the middle of my room, waiting for the inevitable. The feet were getting closer. Closer. Closer. My door creaked open. As the figure walked in, I could only stare at its sheer height. It seemed about 12 feet tall, hunching over to fit in the room. Red eyes stared down at me. Lightning flashed, and I could see them clearly for just a moment. He smiled. It was…

I woke up.

I jolted out of bed, hitting my head upon the ceiling as I did so. "Damn bunk bed..." Cursing under my breath, I climbed out of the bottom of my bunk bed and looked at the time. 8:42 am. Not only am I getting up early in my dreams, but in reality, too! But in my dream. Why him?

**A Pre-Equestrian Adventure!  
Chapter One**

…

My name is Aydan. I'm 15 years old, and you're average-ish teenager. I game, go to school, watch shows, try to be the best I can be, and have a knack for the unreal. I'm also a Brony, which gets a lot of people to shun me, but at the same time gets me friends who'll stick up for me because I'm different. I'm a total geek, an absolute nerd, and a bit drawn to trouble. I also have ADHD and PTSD, which, in case you don't know, means I have trouble focusing on one thing, and am easily startled. I refuse to say scared! I'm about 5' something, ice-blue eyes, dirty-blonde, almost brown, hair with some blue and purple dyed in streaks, and with barely any muscle on my bones. Also, I like bananas. And parties. Especially both, if you get the reference.

"I'm going out!" I called to my father, as I opened the garage, grabbing my bike. My backpack was heavy on my back, but I didn't care. Today was important, and I didn't care that I had to bike across tow to attend! Then, my father came out of the house to me, his face seeming as if intent on saying something. Which he was.

"Where are you planning on heading?" He asked.

"Around," I answered normally.

He raised his right eyebrow. "With a backpack full of electronics?"

"Yup."

"Aydan..." He sayed firmly, his tone of voice saying he knew I wasn't saying everything.

"Fine. I've got some friends coming with me. We're headed to a double-tournament."

"Of what?"

"Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh, okay? Can I go?" I responded, a bit annoyed.

"…Very well," He said reluctantly. As I removed my kickstand, he said, "Hey, Aydan,"

"You were talking in your sleep again."

Suddenly worried, I asked, "About?"

"It was about something red."

I turned around, and rode off, muttering a small, "Thanks."

As I left the tournament, I was content. I had gotten to the semi-semi-final round of the Pokémon tournament, but not won. I was wiped out on the Yu-Gi-Oh one within my fourth duel... Anyways, The three friends that came with me were congratulating me, but something was wrong. I could _feel_ it. Just that air was there in that final round of Pokémon. There was something about the guy who won. He seemed quite strange. Almost… unreal. I turned back to look at the building, when I saw him walking up to me. My friends backed up, and the guy looked down at me.

"Aydan, right?" He asked.

I was surprised that he was talking to me. He was the one who knocked me out of the tournament, so I was somewhat in awe of his power. "Yeah?"

"My names' Sol. You fought quite well." Sol was about 6' 10", and looked to be about 40. He had a bit of hair on his chin, and long black hair down past his shoulders. He was wearing a brown button-up shirt, and light red pants. He had yellow fingerless gloves. His shoes were interesting though. They were two shades of brown, with green and white laces. He had a dark purple streak and a blue streak on the edges of his hair, which I found quite intriguing. I remember his DS being dark blue and and white.

"Had this been Generation 2, I could have done a lot better." I reply with confidence, Showing off my turquoise Game Boy Color, with a Pokémon Silver Version inside.

"Well, well, what a beauty!" He said, complimenting the old device. "I want you to have this." He held out an interesting necklace. The necklace had a sapphire crescent moon. The sunlight shined off of it. The chain was black, and the casing around the moon was a dark purple, and it was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was like it was drawing me in. I looked up at him, and simply asked, "Why?"

"Let's just say," He said with a knowing smile, "Someone other than me needs it."

With that, he placed around my neck. I thanked him, and I began walking towards my bike.

"…History needs some changing…"

I bid farewell to my friends, and got on my bike towards home. About halfway there, however, I began to feel dizzy. Of course, I shook it off, until it kept on increasing until the point I had to stop my bike and begin walking. However, I didn't last very long, as I felt myself begin to fall. When I hit the ground, I couldn't move. I heard something mewl, and looked to my left. A cat with a silvery coat was there, its blue eyes staring right at me.

Before I whited out, however, I felt a bit tingly, and saw the world around me warping. I had enough time to think, _'Who spiked my Mountain Dew?'_.

I passed out.

I jolted awake.

_Where…?_ I thought. I had found myself in a heavily wooded area. The forest had trees of white leaves. The grass was a brilliant light green, the trees a beautiful light brown. Had I not been so confused, I would have taken in all the beauty of it. I tried to stand, only to find that I had encountered every Brony's dream. I was a pony.

Of course, I freaked out. I mean you would, wouldn't you? But let's skip that scene, shall we? I find it a bit... _embarrassing._

I decided to finally take a look at myself after calming down. I was silver, so that was a big bonus for me, being my favorite color. My hair dye seemed to very much affect my colors here, surprisingly. My mane was a blue color, not dark, yet not light. It was styled short in the front, but grew over my shoulder. My tail was a dark purple, darker than Twilight, and styled like Soarin's. And when I looked at myself more, I huffed.

I was an alicorn. Really, fate? Take an average teenager, and turn him into a god-like creature. Good job, man. Good job.

I seemed to be just about 3' 9", and I appeared to be what could be teen pony. I had the interesting cutie mark of a slightly tilted star inside a crescent moon. Which reminded me, my necklace was still on.

As I tried to get used to my new body, I was contemplating. How? Why me? I was nothing special! What could have possibly gotten me into this situation? While internally ranting, I heard a shuffling. I turned my head to the right. That same cat was there. Watching me. Now used to walking a bit, I walked over to the cat.

_One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. _I stopped at the cat, wobbling a bit, trying to keep balance. "How in the name of everything to do with the Internet can you exist here, too?"

When I could actually stand still, the cat stood, amusement gleaming in its eyes. It walked past me, and when I turned to look at it, falling over in the process, the cat flicked its tail to the left. I shakily stood up, and looked in that direction. My backpack was there (it was now a one strap), yet it was smaller. As I lifted a hoof and clumsily flung it over my shoulder using my mouth (hurgh…), the cat began walking away. As I stood, I realized I could do one of two things. Follow the cat, or stand like an idiot. So, I followed.

…

After about ten minutes of walking, I had gotten completely used to having four legs. I had also realized that we were getting closer to ponies, as I could hear talking, shouting, and playing. So I began thinking, _I need a name for this place. _Aydan _isn't exactly a good name if I'm going to be a pony. To take into account my cutie mark, it would need to be night-related._ Suddenly, it struck me.

Suddenly, I could see civilization. There was a castle, and a somewhat large town in front of it. I could see ponies of all races moving about and interacting. The cat stopped, and looked back at me. It flicked its tail towards the town, then bounded off into the forest.

I took a deep breath, and walked into the town, not knowing what to expect. All I knew was that my human life was definitely over, and now, Midnight Star was going to learn all he could from this new world.

**Aaaaaaaaaand, END! Alright, this was fun! 1,500+ words, nonetheless! I had fun with this! I hope that I can have a bit of interesting adventures with this story, and I have a bunch of things planned! Anyways, not much to add in this Author's Note, so, until next time, or something cliché like that…**

**Bye!**


End file.
